Ash Tai Power Hour/Transcript
in to the Digital World Narrator: Well, this is different. Usually, we start out in the Pokémon World. But this time, we're starting out in the Digital World! Strange... Anyways, today, Tai and his friends are getting ready for the Digital World Convention, only problem is, they haven't started a project, yet! Tai: What are we going to do!? Sora: Tai, relax. The Digital World Convention is only just two days away. Tai: I know but, we have to get started on our project! Matt: Don't worry, sometimes we don't win. Impmon: (off-screen) But I will! Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., Joe, Kari, and their Digimon: Impmon! Impmon: That's right! It's me. Tai: What are you doing here? Impmon: I was going to tell you that this time I'll win the convention, and you lose. Izzy: Hey look! There's a Digi-Vice! Impmon: A Digi-Vice? Where? and his friends run away to safety Impmon: Hey! There's no Digi-Vice there. I'VE BEEN TRICKED!! Dinkleberg!!!!!!! gets out of his lair, and searches for Tai and his friends Tai: Aw man, now what are we going to do about the project? I can't think of anything to work on. Sora: Don't worry, Tai. I got something to show you. Tai: Really? Sora: Yes. Wanna come? T.K.: Sure we'll come. Tai: We'll try to get our project started! Wonder where it's at? Sora: You'll know when you get here. Tai: Okay. the Digital Castle Tai: Alright Sora, let's see what you got. Sora: Well, I want to give you something. I want to give you this. I call it "The Digi-Teleport!" It can teleport you anywhere, anyplace! When you press this blue button, it takes you somewhere else. But if you press the red button, it takes you back here. Tai: Cool. I'll might use it. I'll test it. disappears the Digital Forest Tai: appears What?! This is the Digital Forest. Not what I want to go to! disappears to the Digital Forest appears Kari: So did you get what you're looking for? Tai: No, this took me to the Digital Forest. But I'm going to use it to go to the greatest place in the universe! Don't you worry! disappears Izzy: Wow. That's... terrific. Sora: sighs Joe: What's wrong, Sora? Sora: I'm just worried. Matt: Why? Sora: I was worried that the Digi-Teleport's power might go out and Tai will never find a way back. Joe: Don't worry about it, Sora. He'll find another way back to the Digital World. You'll see. Lumiose City Narrator: Ah, there we are. Lumiose City! The capital of Kalos! Many Pokémon can be found in Kalos. And our 10-year-old boy, Ash Ketchum, and his friend, Pikachu, are on their way to becoming the best Pokémon Trainer that ever was! feels nervous Ash: Come on, Pikachu. You look a bit hungry. After we eat some Pokémon food, you won't be as hungry as you are! Pikachu: Pika.... Ash: Don't worry Pikachu. As long as I'm with you, nothing can go wrong with us, right? appears Tai: Whoa! Hey, why do I look like I come from the Ash's world? Nah, who cares. Wow, check out all this cool Poké Balls! I don't know where to start. Let's see here. Nope, no, not it. A-Ha! Perfect! Ash: There, you feel full and better now? Pikachu: Pika! Ash: Tai HEY! What the heck are you doing? Don't touch that! the Poké Ball out of Tai's hand That's one of my Poké Balls! Who the heck are you and how did you get into Lumiose City!? Tai: City? What do you mean!? This is an outside lab. Ash: the Digi-Teleport Haven't I told you before, Tai? This place is not an outside lab. It's Lumiose City! I've arrived there when I began my Kalos adventure! Tai: Oh yeah? Well, I'm going to - GAHHHHHH!! sucked into the Poké Ball Ash: HA! That'll teach you not to mess with my Poké Balls! at the Digi-Teleport Hey, wait a minute! This isn't my Poké Ball! disappears Tai: out of the Poké Ball I wasn't meant to do that! Hey, where'd he go? I must have scared him off from this world. That means I finally have this whole place to myself! Now to look at the other things I can find for the convention. Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... a theater Tai: on the radio ♪ Di Di Di Digimon Digimon ♪ ♪ Di Di Di Digimon Digimon ♪ ♪ Di Di Di ♪ radio gets destroyed, another one comes up and Froakie turns it on ♪ I want to be the very best ♪ ♪ Like no one ever was ♪ ♪ To catch them is my real test ♪ ♪ To train them is my cause ♪ radio disappears and another one appears ♪ Digimon Digital Monsters ♪ ♪ Digimon are the Champions ♪ ♪ Digimon... ♪ radio land on top of it ♪ Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me (Pokémon!) ♪ radio disappears, and Tai and Ash come out on opposite sides. Tai use his Digi-Vice zapper, and Ash uses his Poke Ball laser. The zap and the laser combine to make a billboard that says "The Ash Tai Power Hour." But the billboard falls on them. And we see T.K. and Sora riding on top of Charizard Tai: Alright, which one of the Pokémon will I choose? appears, snoring Tai: Nope, too lazy. then disappears from the scene as Pignite appears Pignite: Pignite! Tai: Nah, too crazy. then disappears from the scene as Frogadier appears Frogadier: Frogadier? Tai: Too curious. disappears from the scene Tai: Aw man! I'm really going to lose the Digital World Convention for sure, since it'll take me forever to go through all this Pokémon! and Bonnie shows up Clemont: So you've been taking care of Pokémon lately? Bonnie: Sure, I have been... Hey! What are you doing here? This place is Kalos, not the Digital World! Clemont: Bonnie! Don't you see? That might be Ash! Something must have caused him to become a member of the DigiDestined! Tai: Hey! My name's not "Ash", it's Tai. Bonnie: Come on Ash, you can't change your name! Bunnelby: Bunnelby! Bunnelby! Clemont: Are you going to finish your lunch with Pikachu or what? Tai: Wait, what!? the Digital World Ash: (off-screen) Oh my Goodness! to Ash at the Digital Forest Ash: My hands! My arms! My face! I must be in another dimension and in another world, not to mention it's digital! That kid with blue goggles must have used this to send me away from Kalos! Joe: (off-screen) What do you mean by Kalos? And what's a dimension? Ash: What the!? Nighttime the morning You Name That Digimon?" segment appears Tai and friends: Can You Name That Digimon? is replaced by "Shoutmon" and Shoutmon's silhouette appears to be his body Tai and friends: That Digimon's name is Shoutmon! to Ash's dimension the Digital Castle - - Tai the communication system: You bright Yuiko into our Digital Castle! What kind of hero are you! Ash: Hey, you're the one who messed everything up and let Team Rocket steal all the Pokémon. What kind of hero are you? Serena the communication system: Calm down, Ash. Tai has saved the day and save the Pokémon if you were been there to see it. Tai the communication system: Look, I need you to- Ash: Uh, like I care about what you need. As long as Pikachu's okay, we're done. off his communicator - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:Transcripts